MISSION: COMOT
MISSION: COMOT (Malay: MISI: COMOT) is the fourth episode of Agent Ali. It airs in 22nd July 2016 on TV3. Synopsis After saving a stray cat from being run over by a car, Ali realizes that the cat reminds him of his old pet cat Labu, hence, he adopts it. What he does not know is that the cat has ulterior motives - to steal the I.R.I.S.! Plot At night, Aunty Faye is admiring her jewelry while buying some jewelry through Internet using her tablet. Then, a door knock is heard and she opens the sliding door, only to find nobody. When she turns around, she is shocked to find a stray cat sitting on her sofa. She tries to shoo it by throwing things on it. When she lifts an armchair to scare it, she finds that the cat is gone... and so does all of her jewelry! In M.A.T.A., Ali, Bakar and Alicia are having a simulation training. Using the I.R.I.S., Ali manages to crack the code to a chamber. Then, Bakar allows Alicia to crack the code to safely retrieve the device. Upon finding that it will take 8 minutes to crack it, Ali, feeling impatient, rebels and takes the device by himself despite Alicia's warning. Once Ali takes the device, an alarm rings and M.A.T.A. robots appear as villains. Bakar manages to hold the closing door open. As Ali and Alicia try to escape, Ali stumbles onto a robot and it shoots him with a laser beam. The laser beam stops in mid-air and the simulation training is stopped. General Rama scolds Ali for disobeying and Alicia for letting Ali to get capture by the villains. He says that the I.R.I.S. can be dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands. He reminds them not to repeat the same mistake as a team before signing off. Bakar starts to lecture Ali but he has left the room. In an abandoned warehouse, Komeng and his henchmen are examining the stolen jewelry, including Aunty Faye's. A limo arrives outside the warehouse, and Abang Bear walks out of the limo and into the warehouse. He sits down and sees the jewelry. Then, Wak Musang shows him a video of Dos giving him the I.R.I.S., which interests Abang Bear. The next morning, Ali sees his father eating breakfast while working on his tablet in the kitchen. He goes up, greets his father and looks at him with anticipation. However, his father does not understand Ali's excitement, which makes Ali disappointed. Suddenly, Ali's phone rings and it is Viktor Ong. Viktor says "Happy Birthday" to Ali and introduces him a new game to play together. When Ali hangs up the call, his father immediately makes a sandwich with a candle on top of the bread as a birthday gift for his son. Ali is disappointed at his father for forgetting his birthday and goes outside to take out the trash. After taking out the trash, Ali hears Shaun and Syed yelling while chasing a cat. Ali mistakes it as Labu, his old pet cat. The cat is holding a flat circular object with its mouth. It drops it in the middle of the road and tries to retrieve it. Upon seeing a car is coming forward and it is about to run over it, Ali saves the cat in the nick of time. Shaun and Syed thinks that the cat is Ali's and are angry that their device is damaged due to being run over by a car. Before they can teach Ali a lesson, Ali returns to his house, along with the cat. His father comes out to meet Shaun and Syed, and they leave upon realizing that his father is present. Ali shows "Labu" to his father, but his father tells Ali that Labu is long gone. He also reminds his son of his responsibility to have a pet, but Ali is eager to adopt the cat, still thinking that it is his long lost pet cat. This causes his father to snap at him, saying that Labu has run away from home since his mother died. This upsets Ali. In order not to continue the argument, his father sighs and tells him that he is going to work before he leaves. Ali then goes to the kitchen, finding "Labu" tapping on a plate, showing that it is hungry. He takes some food from the refrigerator and feeds him. He tries to pat it but it growls at him. Shortly afterwards, "Labu" falls asleep and Ali notices the wounds on its legs. A while later, "Labu" wakes up and growls at Ali. Ali decides to let it have some space. "Labu" looks down and sees the wounds on its legs are treated and bandaged. Ali plays his yoyo in a bored way, but then noticed "Labu" is entranced by the yoyo. So Ali plays with it using his yoyo, and then makes it try to catch the red laser dot with a pen. During the chase, "Labu" accidentally bumps onto a photo but Ali manages to catch it before it hits the ground. Ali holds on to the photo, looking very sad. "Labu" sees him and pats his feet, trying to comfort him. Ali then tries to pat "Labu". With some hesitation, "Labu" allows him to do so. Ali then realizes that its fur is very dirty (he says "Comot"). Ali wants to give it a bath, however, "Labu" runs around the place and eventually hides himself. Having a hard time finding it, Ali uses the I.R.I.S. to find it using X-Ray Vision. Ali finds "Labu" hiding inside the sofa and takes it to the bathroom. "Labu" is now cleaned up, and its fur is white. Ali finds that it does not look like Labu at all because of the fur colour. So, he renames it "Comot" and the cat meows, showing that it likes its new name. After Ali places Comot on his bed, he deactivates the I.R.I.S. and places it on his bedside table. Viktor suddenly calls him and he answers it. While Ali was focusing on the phone call, Comot sees the I.R.I.S. in its flat circular state and is shocked. The scene changes to show a flashback of Abang Bear showing the still of Wak Musang's video of the I.R.I.S. and a fist pressed onto the keyboard of a laptop. As the flashback ends, Ali finishes his call and turns around, only to find Comot is missing... and the I.R.I.S. too! Ali scavenged the entire house to find the I.R.I.S. but to no avail. Comot, who is hiding behind a sofa using his camouflage, deactivates its power. It hesitates its actions before it runs away. Meanwhile, Bakar is flirting with a woman in a shop. His phone rings and he answers the call. The call is from Ali. All of the sudden, Bakar shouts "WHAT?!", startling everyone nearby. The scene quickly changes to Ali's house. The doorbell rings and Ali hurriedly opens the door, but is shocked by the presence of Alicia, who is mad at him for losing the I.R.I.S. Ali is dissatisfied to see his rival here, but Bakar tells the duo that they are a team. Suddenly, Bakar's stomach grumbles and he goes to get food in the kitchen. Ali warns Alicia not to touch his things and follows Bakar. Alicia walks around the living room. She sees cat footprints and imagines Comot's trail. She checks under the sofa and finds a strand of fur left by Comot when it was hiding there. Alicia enters the kitchen and asks Ali whether he has been hearing the current news. Ali is confused by it. Bakar then tells Ali that an agent always need to be up-to-date on the current news. He notices the plates on the table and wonders how Ali can eat so much despite of his small stature. Before Ali can correct Bakar, Alicia quickly deduces that a cat stole the I.R.I.S., shocking them. Alicia shows Ali and Bakar the strand of fur left by Comot. The fur strand quickly blends in with the table, showing a camouflage ability. This discovery amazes them. Alicia then shows them a news of Daily Cyber on her phone, which talks about the shocking discovery of an illegal animal experiment. In the news, the police raid on a local animal shelter when the residents have grown suspicious about it due to the missing stray cats around the area. By the time the police carried out the search, the animal shelter has been abandoned. The investigation has revealed signs of animal testing on a genetic level. The evidence shows drugs that give stray cats enhanced strength, agility and thinking skills. Alicia believes that Comot is one of the victimized stray cats and has managed to track it down to Cyberaya Warehouse. Characters *Major characters: **Ali **Bakar **Comot **Alicia **Abang Bear **Komeng *Minor characters: **Aunty Faye **General Rama **Wak Musang **Dos (on video) **Ghazali **Viktor Ong (on phone) **The Duo of Bullies **The Librarian Trivia *This episode focuses on the white stray cat that Ali adopts and he names it "Comot", hence the episode title "MISSION: COMOT". *This is the first episode to occur outside of school times. *This is the first episode that a character (this time is Bakar) thinks Ali is eating a lot of food. *This is the first episode to show Ali's family photo. Allusions *When Bakar is getting some food from the refrigerator, one of the bottles bears a great similarity as "Mountain Dew" but its brand is renamed as "Hill Drops". * The television show "The Amazing of Awang Khenit" is playing in Ali's television. *''Larawa'' is a spoof for Lazada, the online shopping app. *''Massapp'' is a spoof for Whatsapp, the communication app. Gallery Aunty And Her Bracelet.png "pretty".png ComotinAuntyFayehouse.jpg "Shoosh! Shoosh!".png Aunty Faye Want To Throw Her Flower To Comot.png Comot Looking Aunty Faye Panic.png Aunty faye.jpg Aunty faye raise up.jpg Aunty Faye Lost Her Jewelry.png Aunty Faye Shocked After Her Jewelry Lost.png Aunty Faye Sad After Her Jewelry Lost.png Ali Scaning For Opening.jpg Alicia Landing.png Alicia Smile.jpg Ali Feel Boring.jpg Ali's Handwatched.jpg Ali Ready To Action.jpg Alicia Using Phone.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-11-21h27m23s459.png Komeng Say Welcome To Abang Bear.png Komeng Smiling To Abang Bear.png "Choose. Choose. Choose.".png Abang Bear.jpg Abang Bear Choosing Jewelry.png Komeng Looking To Abang Bear Choosing Jewelry.png Komeng's Henchman Whispering To Komeng.png Abang Bear Looking To Jewelry.png Komeng Whispering To Abang Bear.png Abang Bear & Komeng Looking To Jewelry.png "Abang Bear.".png Wak Musang Sitting.png Abang Bear Talking To Wak Musang.png Wak Musand Whispering To Abang Bear.png Wak Musang Showing The Record.png Wak Musang On Video.png "Looking you bald head, for what?!.png "Eh, patience.".png Dos & Wak Musang In Video.png Dos Giving I.R.I.S. To Wak Musang.png I.R.I.S. In Video.png Komeng Shocked After Seeing I.R.I.S.png Abang Bear Happy.png Dr. Ghazali Working.png Ali Want To Talk Ghazali With Smile.png Dr. Ghazali Eating Bread & Writing.png Dr. Ghazali Looking His Tablet.png Ali Look To Ghazali With Smile.png Dr. Ghazali Want To Eat His Bread.png Ali smile.png Ghazali Want To Eat His Bread.png "What's wrong?".png "Dad, don't you remember?".png Incoming Call Viktor.png Viktor In Ali's Phone.png "Happy Birthday, Ali!".png "Thank you, Viktor.".png Detektive Jebat.png "Wow!".png Ghazali Surprising Ali.png "Happy Birthday!".png Labu running around.jpg Alifeelingsad.jpg DirtyComot.jpg ComotcomfortingAli.jpg Afterthebath.jpg 39.jpg|"How about I call you Comot?" 38.jpg|''Meow~'' ComothidingfromAli.jpg Weareateam.jpg Illegal Animal Experiment News (1).jpg|"Illegal Animal Experiment" tagline as shown in Ejen Ali Facebook and Alicia's phone Illegal Animal Experiment News (2).jpg|Article about "Illegal Animal Experiment" news 40.jpg 41.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 45.jpg Videos MISI COMOT TV Promo Ejen Ali (Episod 4 Bhg 1) - Misi COMOT Ejen Ali (Episod 4 Bhg 2) - Misi COMOT Ejen Ali (Episod 4 Bhg 3) - Misi COMOT Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Missions Category:Missions (Season 1) Category:Videos